


14: Part

by LeosLust



Series: FFXIVWrite2020 [12]
Category: Final Fantasy XIV
Genre: Gen, Multiple Warriors of Light (Final Fantasy XIV), Named Warrior of Light (Final Fantasy XIV), Specific Warrior of Light (Final Fantasy XIV), Tumblr: FFXIVwrite2020
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-15
Updated: 2020-09-15
Packaged: 2021-03-06 16:55:41
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 108
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26482267
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LeosLust/pseuds/LeosLust
Summary: Whoever thought of Koh'a being a good choice for an undercover mission of any degree is a fool.
Relationships: Warrior of Light & Warrior of Light (Final Fantasy XIV)
Series: FFXIVWrite2020 [12]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1914235
Kudos: 1
Collections: Final Fantasy Write Prompt Challenge 2020





	14: Part

“...So you’re telling me that you want  _ Koh’a _ to be part of your mission? Your  _ undercover _ mission?” Lea pinched her nose in mild frustration at the rookies before her. “You had the sense to talk to me before talking to him… but tell me, why did you not have the sense that it would  _ doom every aspect of your mission if I was foolish enough to say yes? _ ”

Kamui quirked an eyebrow at the rookies before shrugging and moving on with his day, said Koh’a being carried over his shoulder like a sack of popotoes. Seemed like Kamui would be on Koh’a-sitting duty for a few more hours. 

**Author's Note:**

> i had 0 clue what to write so i pulled a silly idea from a bucket that had the word part in it


End file.
